


Christmas Together

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio and Rick's first Christmas in their new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Together

Horatio sat on the couch sipping on eggnog while Rick added the final ornament to the tree standing in the corner of their new living room.

“Looks beautiful, babe,” he complimented once Rick joined him on the couch.

“I just wish it was a real tree,” Rick pouted.

“Real or not, the important thing is that we are celebrating this holiday together in our new home.”

Rick thought about this for a bit and then said, “You’re right as always, my love.”

Horatio smiled and pointed to the sprig of mistletoe he had dangling above his lover’s head. “Give us a kiss then.”

Rick leaned forward and drew Horatio into a deep, sensual kiss.


End file.
